Kamen Rider Twin
Kamen Rider Twin is the Gamepad's OC version of Kamen Rider W. General Information Kamen Rider Gamepad Era Number 11 Year Aired: 2009 Super Hero Time partner: Power Rangers Karate Clash Previous: Kamen Rider Eon Next: Kamen Rider Zoo Story One day, a postman out delivering packages discovers that one of the packages is addressed to him! Inside is a note, a strange belt, and two devices that resemble flashdrives. The letter says that an unknown individual is giving these flashdrives to people to turn them into horrifying monsters called Dopants. Can he use his new form called Kamen Rider Twin to defeat the evil rising within his own neighborhood? Characters Movie/special exclusive Dopants New Museum * Rivalry Dopant User Powers: The Rivalry Memory grants godlike powers fueled by hatred. Equal: Terror * Burner Dopant User: Blake ? Letter: The straight line is a Bunsen burner. The two curves are formed by a single flame trail. Powers: The Burner Memory grants control over fire. Equal: Taboo Dopant * Angel Dopant User: (Female) Letter: The long edges are formed by a pair of angel wings. The line connecting the two are formed from a pair of arms in praying position. Powers: The Angel Memory grants flight and light speed travel. Equal: Nasca Dopant * Balloon Dopant User: (Female) Letter: The entire letter is formed by a balloon stretched out like a balloon animal. Powers: The Balloon Memory grants the ability to manually inflate individual body parts. Equal: Clay Doll Dopant * Helicoprion Dopant (Smilodon) Major Dopants * Torment Dopant User: Saul Letter: The top of the T is formed by an open wound. The long line is a trickle of blood. Powers: The Torment Memory grants whip-like tendrils, control over electricity, and crushing grip. Equal: Weather Dopant Based on a torture chamber, the electric chair and restraints * Mother Dopant User: (Female) Letter Equal: Utopia Movie Dopants * Spider * Bat * Death * Idea Dopant User Letter: Lightbulb Powers: The Idea Dopant allows the user to create whatever they imagine. Equal: Dummy Dopant Based on the brain and question marks * Zipper Dopant User Equal: Oyakodon Based on a pair of jeans * Eyes * Commander Minor Dopants * Cloud Dopant (Magma) * Mammoth Dopant (T-Rex) * Tower Dopant (Money) * Snake Dopant (Anomalocaris) * Octopus Dopant (Cockroach) * Dice Dopant (Episode 9) User Letter: Many different dice are arranged to form the letter. Living Connector Powers: The Dice Memory grants control over probability and the creation over "games" where the Dice Dopant has control over the rules and her chosen victims have no choice but to play along. The weakness of these games is that the "players" can bend the rules to work in their favor. Equal: Sweets Dopant Based on a board game * Wire Dopant (Virus) * Underground Dopant User: Theo ? Letter: The symbol resembles a hole in the ground with the hole being in the shape of a curve. Living Connector: Armpit Powers: The Underground Memory grants burrowing abilities and control over earthquakes. Equal: Violence Dopant (Episode 13) Based on dirt, worms and grass * Poison Dopant (Arms) * Walrus Dopant Letter: The two side lines are formed by the walrus' two mouth flaps and the center is formed by his tusks combined together into a single line. Living Connector Equal: Bird Dopant (Episode 17) * Baby Dopant (Ice Age) * Glaucus Dopant' '(Triceratops) * Rage Dopant (Episode 23) User Letter: The loop at the top is formed by a mouth with gritted teeth. The lines below are formed by two slightly shaking arms with clenched fists. Living Connector Powers: The Rage Memory grants increased strength and body heat as the user gets angrier. Equal: Liar Dopant Based on a volcano and spikes * Pencil Dopant User Letter: The line is formed by a long Number 2 pencil. The loop is formed by a soft pencil line. Living Connector Powers: The Pencil Memory grants the ability to reshape the world around the user using a giant pencil. The catch is that the changes can be reversed with a single strong attack. Equal: Puppeteer Dopant (Episode 25) Based on pencils and notebooks * Island Dopant (Nightmare) * Arson Dopant User Living Connector Powers: The Arson Dopant allows one to turn into a living flame. Equal: Invisible * Ninja Dopant (Episode 31) User Letter: The straight lines are katanas and the angled line looks like a long cut. Living Connector Powers: The Ninja Memory grants invisibility, super speed, teleportation, and cloning. Equal: Beast Dopant * Quasar Dopant User Letter: Swirling Vortex Living Connector: Chin Powers: The Quasar Memory grants the creation of mini wormholes. Equal: Zone Dopant (Episode 31) * Lady Dopant User Letter: The horizontal line is a tube of lipstick. The vertical line is a pink stripe. Living Connector: Fingernail Powers: The Lady Memory grants the ability to become attractive towards men. Equal: Yesterday Dopant (Episode 33) Based on a beautiful woman, dresses and high heels * Jorgmungandr Dopant User Letter Equal: Quetzalcoatlus * Toucan Dopant User Living Connector: Nose Powers: The Toucan Memory grants flight. Equal: Hopper * X-Ray Dopant User Letter: The symbol resembles a X-Ray screen with a pair of bones on it in the shape of an X. Living Connector Powers: The X-Ray Memory grants bone weapons and the ability to see through walls. Equal: Gene Dopant (Episode 39) Based on an x-ray and bones * Quick Dopant User Letter: The lines are formed by wind currents. Living Connector Powers: The Quick Memory grants hypersonic speed. Equal: Jewel Dopant Based on a track runner and lightning * Alone Dopant User Letter: The symbol resembles a person in the fetal position. Living Connector Powers: The Alone Memory grants the ability to erase someone's memories of friendship. Equal: Old * Fishing Dopant User Living Connector Powers: The Fishing Memory grants a large fishing rod like weapon. Equal: Energy